


The Bonds We Share

by LazyChocolateKitten



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lucy-leaves-fairy-tail-cliche with a twist, OCs - Freeform, RoLu (One-sideed), Romance, no spoilers :-)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyChocolateKitten/pseuds/LazyChocolateKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 Months after Lucy left for training, Fairy Tail finds themselves participating in the GMG yet again. But they did not expect for Lucy to be a part of Sabertooth; they most definitely didn’t expect her to suddenly hate them, much less accuse them of things they wouldn’t even dream of doing. So why? Will the gang ever find out what’s gotten into their beloved Celestial Spirit Mage? </p>
<p>Cross-posted on FF.net under ChocoQuintet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bonds We Share

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's my first time creating a Fairy Tail fanfiction so I really hope that this goes well! If you think that this is another one of those cliche "Lucy leaves the guild and joins Sabertooth because of being betrayed by her nakama" then no, it is not. Though yes, it may look like it at first, I admit. BUT! When we progress on with the story, you guys will realize that this is not the normal cliche.
> 
> I don't want to sound like I'm hating on those stories (I read them too, and I love them) but if I went with that kind of story, then I would just be using an over-used plot that everybody loves. And me being me wanted to go for something different. This story is more than just the cliche. And NaLu is very slow… there will be StiCy and Rolu moments, but it focuses mainly on NaLu (it just fits the story better than StiCy and Rolu, sadly…but NaLu is a ship I support and like so….)
> 
> Oh and…. prepare to suffer. *eyes glints evilly*
> 
> By the way! This is also posted on FF.net on my ChocoQuintet account!

_**Outside the Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia** _

_**8:00 PM** _

_**NATSU** _

I sighed as I stared at the stars that were twinkling brightly above. I could still hear the guild partying inside, they were partying again for probably the, eh I dunno…. hundreth? thousandth? I lost count. I looked back inside the guild through the open doors, everyone was getting drunk, and Gray being the exhibitionist he was, was down to his boxers.

"Oi Gray! Put some clothes on!"

"Argh when did that *hic* happen?!"

"Gray-sama~"

I sighed and chuckled a bit at the sight of my nakama having fun. But I knew that they were just doing this to distract themselves over the loss of one of our precious nakama. I looked back up at the stars and smiled.

"I was wondering where you were, Natsu." a girl's voice sounded behind and I my body and saw Lisanna walking out the guild doors. She was smiling, so I grinned my usual grin back.

"Hey."

"Hey. Why aren't you inside partying?" She asked me. I looked back at the stars and she did too.

"... Are you thinking about Lucy again?" She asked, sounding jealous, but I could tell she was looking at the stars not with jealousy, but with sadness and resignation. I wasn't sure why she was feeling resigned though.

I could only nod. Three months ago, Lucy Heartfilia had left the guild for reasons unknown to us.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Guild** _

_**Three Months back** _

* * *

_Happy and I were lounging on Lucy's sofa, waiting for my best friend to come back. I was getting very bored though, and Happy was raiding Luce's fridge._ I tapped my foot impatiently, pouting while having my arms crossed across my chest. There was nothing to do and for some reason, most of Lucy's stuff weren't here anymore.

'Maybe she just had to sell some of her stuff' _I immediately frowned at the thought._

'Maybe Team Natsu should try to destroy less things accidentally…' _I thought as I pondered over Lucy's predicament with paying her monthly rent. The thought soon disappeared though when I heard the door click, indicating the Luce was home._

_Wanting to surprise Lucy, I hid behind the sofa, grinning deviously. I stayed still for a moment, before I smelled something salty. Was Luce crying? I grinned once more, I was going to cheer her up._

" _Hi LUCE!" I jumped from where I was hiding, scaring Lucy._

" _KYAAA! LUCY KICK!" I ended up getting hit in the face. I groaned a bit, Lucy's kick really hurt. Maybe scaring her wasn't a good idea…_

" _Natsu?! What are you doing he- Hey! Stop raiding my fridge, Happy!" Lucy said._

" _Lucy! Let's go on a mission!" I said, getting all fired up, accidentally scorching her couch. Luckily, it didn't catch fire._

" _Natsu! You just burned my couch! Ugh, you know what? Nevermind!" Luce said. I looked at her and saw that she had dried tear streaks down her eyes. I also noticed that she seemed to be hiding her right hand._

_Luce however saw me staring at her._

" _What?" She said folding her arms behind her back. I squinted my eyes at her as I got closer. I couldn't shake off the feeling that she was hiding something. She looked nervous._

" _Luce… were you crying? Did someone hurt you!? Tell me who hurt you! I'll beat them up!" I exclaimed, as my hands became engulfed with fire. She put up her left hand and waved it frantically. I found it quite strange she didn't use both her hands, like I thought she would, but I shrugged it off._

" _N-no, Natsu! No one hurt me!" she said, smiling so brightly. But why did her smile seem fake and strained?_

" _Eh, then why were you crying?" I asked, pointing to her dried tear streaks down her cheeks. She folded her arms, and glared._

" _I wasn't crying!" She shouted. I sniffed her, confirming the scent of tears._

" _E-eh!? N-Natsu!?" She said, her face going all red. I just grinned at her._

" _Yeah, not crying…" I said, my grin widening._

" _Lusheee! I'm hungry!" Happy suddenly said, flying over to Lucy._

" _Sigh, fine, fine. All of you wait while I cook us some food." Happy and I quickly took our places at Lucy's table. After a while of watching Lucy cook, I got drowsy and fell asleep._

" _Natsu, wake up! The food's ready and I can't put the food on the table because of your head!" I groggily got up and saw Lucy standing, holding the plates in one hand and the food in the other. I noticed her right hand was covered in a bandage._

" _What happened to you hand?"_

" _H-huh? O-oh! I accidentally burned it while cooking…" She said after she set the plates and food down on the table, scratching her cheek sheepishly._

_I nodded in understanding, before we dug into our food. After we had finished eating and after Lucy had finished cleaning up the plates, we were lounging around Lucy's living room. I was playing with my fire, Happy was sleeping soundly, and Lucy was reading a book. I looked at the clock and saw that it was late before I got up and picked up Happy._

" _Welp, we gotta go Luce! Thanks for having us over!" I said as I prepared to jump out of the window._

" _You guys invited yourselves over in the first place!" She shouted, and I barely dodged the book she had thrown at me. I laughed and grinned cheekily at her. I was lucky to have her as my best friend, yeah, she can be weird sometimes, but she was my best friend no matter what._

" _Hehe! Thanks for the food!" I said, about to jump off into the night but was shocked when slender arms wrapped themselves around me. I looked behind to see Lucy hugging me._

" _Um, Luce? Why are you suddenly hugging me?"_

" _I-... I'm just glad that you're my best friend." She said, pulling away. I grinned at her again._

_She sighed and turned her head to the clock._

" _You should probably get going, it's late."_

_I nodded and saluted her one last time before I jumped out of her window, Happy in my arms._

_Yeah, she was weird._

_But she was my best friend._

* * *

_Flash Back End_

* * *

Lisanna stayed silent as I remembered that day very clearly. It hurt to know that that night was the last night I ever got to converse with Luce hurt knowing that I was so stupid to not have noticed that she was my mate until just a month ago, but it hurt more knowing that Luce probably just thinks of me as a best friend.

"Natsu, can I confess something to you?" Lisanna said, after a long silence. I stayed silent, and she continued.

"I know that you love Lucy, but…" I looked at her, interested in what she was going to say yet dreading it at the same time. She bit her lip, she seemed to be struggling before she sighed.

"I mean, of course you do but… I can't for give myself if I didn't tell you this. I'm sure Lucy wouldn't forgive me if I didn't at least say this you."

"Natsu.. I-... I've always loved you, from when we were kids, even until now."

"Lisanna-" but she held up a hand to stop me from talking.

"Let me finish. Like I said, I've always loved you, and I admit I was feeling a little bit jealous of Lucy. It was obvious the you loved her more as a friend, and it hurt more to know and see that she loved you back." My eyes widened. _Wait, what?_

"It was frustrating, knowing that I loved you but you loved Lucy and she reciprocated those feelings. But it was also kind of amusing to watch you two, you were both so oblivious to each other's feelings, and you were oblivious to your own feelings towards her." She took a deep breath.

"So, I decided to confront Lucy. I thought that she would be angry with me for loving you, but she wasn't. Instead, she said that I should confess my feelings to you instead. Like I said before, she didn't know you loved her, and she had thought that you loved me.

"She made me promise that I would somehow, one day confess my feelings to you and tonight, I did. But, things aren't the same as they were before. You now know that she was your mate, you now know that you love, and with me telling you this you now also know that she loved you back. And….

I've finally told you about my feelings." I was silent, trying to process the information Lisanna had told me. Lisanna loved me, but she's also telling me that Lucy loved me and that Lucy told her to confess to me. I was confused, and just when I thought Lisanna had finished talking, she opened her mouth to speak, smiling.

"If I had confessed to you before Lucy disappeared, I might have still love you as more than a friend, but now, after everything that you went through… I finally realize that you were more of a brother to me. I'm actually really glad that Lucy left." I tensed up and glared at her, but she kept smiling and continued to talk.

"If she hadn't, then I wouldn't have confessed to you, I wouldn't have realized that you were like a brother to me. I wouldn't have been reminded that Fairy Tail was still Fairy Tail. And… you wouldn't have realized she was your mate. And I approve of her, Natsu.

I didn't understand her at first, but now I do. She's a strong and powerful celestial spirit mage with a kind heart. She's the kind of person who would treat her spirits as friends and not just mere tools. But she's also the kind of person who would give up her happiness for the sake of others." I stayed silent, getting over my anger.

We stayed in silence, although it was a comfortable silence.

"So… you love me as a brother huh?" I said, breaking the silence.

"Yup, I'm glad Lucy's your mate. She'll be able to take of you better than I would ever hope to be able to." Lisanna smiled. I looked at the stars again, remembering a more painful memory.

* * *

**_Flashback_ **

**_The Day After Natsu and Happy Were Over at Lucy's_ **

* * *

_I walked towards the guild, feeling happy. When I entered the guild however, everybody was solemn._

" _Oi, what's wrong with everybody! Why are you all down?" I asked, Happy flying beside me._

_Erza looked up, so did Gray, they looked like they were crying. Lisanna looked at me with sympathy, though she had a few tears running down her eyes, smiling a sad smile. Wendy was sobbing with Levy, Charle and Gajeel were comforting the two of them, though piercing face's frown looked deeper than ever._

_I looked at Cana, who was drinking ever more than ever, and then I looked at Mira, who was crying silently. Juvia was crying rivers, which would have been funny if the guild wasn't giving off a very sad vibe. Everybody was really sad, Gramps seemed to be the most sad._

" _Natsu…" Erza started, but she choked on her own tears._

" _...It's Lucy…" Gray started. My eyes widened and I got into a fighting stance quickly._

" _What?! What happened to her!? Is she alright!?" I asked, though it probably sounded more like a demand._

" _Natsu, Lucy…. she left the guild.." Gramps spoke up and just like that, my whole world came crumbling down._

" _What? Why?" Gramps looked down._

" _Lucy doesn't wish for me to speak of her reason until three months has passed." Gramps said._

" _NATSU!"_

_I didn't listen to them, I only kept running. This was all just some cruel joke. Luce couldn't have just left the guild like that. Tears started to blind my vision but I blinked them away furiously._

_Luce doesn't have the heart to leave Fairy Tail. She was much too caring for that. I found myself at her apartment quickly and went into the open window. Hope sparked within me and I immediately helped myself inside._

_But she wasn't there, I looked through every room. Her things were gone, some of her books, , her belt with her whip and keys, her clothes, everything! Even the box of letters she always wrote to her mother and father. I growled angrily until I saw the landlady in the room. Had she been there the entire time?_

" _Where's Lucy?" I demanded._

" _She already left. She left this for a person she described having a white scarf and salmon hair. I guess she was referring to you." The landlady said as she handed me a small piece of paper._

_It only contained these simple words._

'I'm sorry Natsu.

From, Lucy'

_I noticed the smell of fresh tears from the card. That means she just left recently. I quickly got out of her former apartment, bumping into Gray, Erza, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, and the exceeds. But I didn't stop, I raced to where the train station was. Her scent of vanilla and chocolate was fresh. Luce couldn't have gotten far!_

" _Natsu! Come back!" I ignored them and ran faster. I clung desperately onto hope, hope that my Luce was still in Magnolia. I couldn't bear it, I couldn't STAND not knowing why she left the guild without telling me the night before. A few traitor tears escaped as I thought about last night._

_I shook my head. I wasn't going to allow that that night be the last time we spend together. I wiped my tears away with my sleeve and searched the crowd of people at the train station. I pushed people out of the way, but I was focused on finding Lucy. I couldn't find her, I couldn't even see her bright blonde hair in the sea of people._

_She couldn't possibly have gone on board a train yet, had she?_

" _The 8 am train will be now be leaving." the speakers blared over head. With desperation, I looked into every window of the train as it started moving until I found her, holding Plue in her hands. My eyes widened and I slammed my fist on the window, but I almost lost balance when the train started moving._

_I quickly ran though, trying to get to Lucy._

" _Lucy!" my best friend looked up and tears started to spill from her eyes, bringing a hand to her mouth as she stifled her sobs. I kept running and banging on her window though. I wasn't going to let my best friend leave without saying a word to me._

" _Luce! LUCE!" She looked away, sobbing uncontrollably._

" _Natsu!" Erza shouted, but like before, I ignored them._

" _Luce! Why! Don't leave!" I shouted before a tripped and fell down. Why, of all things, must I trip now!? But it was too late, the train had left when I looked up. And in a blink of any, my best friend, was gone._

* * *

_Flashback End_

* * *

After that realization of mine back then, I had collapsed on my knees, punching the ground. My pursuers reached me and had somehow managed to convince me to go back to the guild. After that, it was all a blur until Gajeel got fed up with my moping and asked why I was so affected by Lucy leaving. At that time I didn't know, but Gajeel helped me realize that I was so blind for my love for her, that I was blind to the fact that my mate had been with me on most of my adventures.

I hadn't realized I was crying until Lisanna wiped away my tears.

"Natsu, it's okay. I'm sure that whatever Lucy's reason to leave the guild, it must have been for our sake." I kept crying. I was at my weakest.

My heart yearned for Lucy to be by my side, to be the one who was comforting me, and for a moment, I believed that Lucy was Lisanna. The two were so alike in personality, but it only made me cry harder.

"Why did she have to leave? I couldn't even tell her I was glad that she was my friend that night!" I said, crying, slouching as I grabbed my hair.

"Natsu, come on. Do you think Lucy would want to see you like this? Do you think you would want one of Lucy's spirits to see you like this and report this to Lucy?" Lisanna asked, pointing to the sky.

"Natsu, you have to be strong. I believe that you two will see each other again! Besides, it's been three months! I'm pretty sure any moment now, Master will announce who will be participating in the games, and I know that he will reveal to us why Lucy left. Now come on, quit being a wimp and show them all just what the Salamander is capable of!" Lisanna said, trying to cheer my mood up.

I smiled weakly at her, my mood slightly brightened.

"... You're right… Luce wouldn't like seeing me like this at all." I said, wiping away my tears.

"Good! She'd probably reprimand you for being so unlike your usual fiery cheery self! Now come on! I think Master's going to announce the GMG participants!" Lisanna said, about to head back inside.

"At night?" She nodded.

"It's getting a little old, what with everyone partying for my return. I'm sure master knows this, and I'm sure he'll try to brighten everyone's mood up by announcing the participants and the reason Lucy left tonight. Hopefully, it will put a stop to these parties."

"Ha, yeah. Gramps is probably fussing over the bills for the booze." I said as Lisanna continued on her way.

"Oh and Lis?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks, for cheering me up. I've got one question though…" I asked, grinning.

"That's why your like my little brother, I have to cheer you up. And sure, go ahead and ask."

"Okay…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What's reprimand?" I asked, making Lisanna sweatdrop. I grinned at her cheekily. She smiled at me and shook her head.

"Honestly…" she said, knowing full well I was trying to cheer up the mood. I looked up at the stars again, the same stars that reminded me so much of Lucy. I smiled.

Lucy was my best friend. I was there when I needed her, and she was there for me. She saw me at my best moments, and were the cause of my worst. Yes, she was weird at times and can be annoying. She can sometimes be too much of a drama queen, and is always stuck in many dangerous situations and I've had to save her so many times.

But I didn't mind. I found those qualities to her cute and adorable. And I always liked saving her anyway.

Why?

Because, we were mates…

I love her

And I'd do everything it takes to find her, starting this day.

**Author's Note:**

> *Blows nose into a tissue*
> 
> Hopefully I did Natsu some justice. I just wrote how I think he would have reacted if her realized her loved Lucy and Lucy was gone. So, this is the result. And I don't hate Lisanna, and truthfully I never liked it when those cliche "Lucy leaves Fairy Tail" portryed Lisanna as a spoiled bitch. That's the only thing I dont like about those cliches though.
> 
> So! How was my first chapter and first time writing about Fairy Tail? Were they good enough? Is there something I should improve on? Go ahead and leave a comment! Also! i'm not sure how often I would be able to update this story, but I shall try to complete this story since this little fanfic has already reached the climax in my head. It would be a waste to not complete this story. As for my other story, the Cardfight Vanguard one... yeah I'm sorry to all of you guys but I sort of lost inspiration to write about it. Sigh, but dwelling on the past sucks.
> 
> Anyways! Here are some questions for you guys!
> 
> 1\. Why do you think Lucy hates Natsu and the whole guild, as suggested by the summary?
> 
> 2\. What do you think happened between Lisanna and Lucy during Lisanna's confrontation?
> 
> 3\. When do you think Lucy will formally make an appearance?
> 
> 4\. How are you enjoying the story so far?
> 
> Updates may be slow, since I'm very busy, but I shall try writing chapters ahead so you guys won't have to wait for long! R & R!
> 
> Also!! If you want to know what are up next on the story, I suggest you over to FF.net and read the Up nexts there. I feel lazy to include them here on Ao3... hehe.... my apologies!!


End file.
